


Dancing Queen

by Lunarwolfik



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarwolfik/pseuds/Lunarwolfik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like Shepard is a <i>bad dancer</i> not really, she just...doesn't like it. Much. At all. And okay, so maybe her rhythm is a bit off and sure, she never <i>really</i> knows what to do with her hands, but that doesn't mean she's bad, just awkward. Which isn't much better, but still.</p><p>She's Commander Shepard, she can dance however she damn well pleases, it's not like her dancing would end the war or stop the Geth or shift the oncoming storm of Reapers that haunt her dreams.</p><p>Or rather, that one time Tali attempts to teach Shepard how to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Queen

It's not like Shepard is a _bad dancer_ not really, she just...doesn't like it. Much. At all. And okay, so maybe her rhythm is a bit off and sure, she never _really_ knows what to do with her hands, but that doesn't mean she's bad, just awkward. Which isn't much better, but still.

She's Commander Shepard, she can dance however she damn well pleases, it's not like her dancing would end the war or stop the Geth or shift the oncoming storm of Reapers that haunt her dreams.

Which is not to say she wouldn't be interested in learning how to dance with a bit less arm flailing, just it's not at the top of her priority list. More like at the very bottom, just above cleaning the bathroom tiles on the Normandy.

So when Tali offers to teach her to move with a bit more grace (and not even a modecum of tact, thanks Tali) Shepard waves her off with a chuckle and a no thanks. A few planets later and a few admonishments by various crew for "overly reckless behavior" and Tali offers to take her out one night, says she needs a break, that the fight can wait for one night more.

Shepard doesn't know what makes her agree. She'd be lying if she said she didn't need the it, but hell if she'd be off lollygagging while the universe was going to hell. Still-

Tali's voice was quiet and a note above pleading. It was enough to get her attention and more than enough to make her agree with a soft sigh.

When they wind up in a space bar that Shep had never been at, the music loud and lights a dazzling cascade of green and blue, it's no surprise that the drinks have more kick than usual. Bright purples and sugary sweet, they linger on her tongue and make her reckless. She feels like she could fly.

Tali laughs, full-bodied and carefree, and she seems like that kid Shepard first ran into, the child with wit and smarts and damn wonder in her voice at all the universe had to offer. Not the young woman she'd been becoming, the one beaten by war and death and seeing what hell the universe really had to offer. It made Shepard giddy, carefree and easy with her smiles. 

Tali offers her a hand and Shepard takes it, not even hesitating, not with joy humming in her veins. Tali's gloves are smooth and warm through the suit, and even if she can't see Tali's face, Shepard knows she must be smiling at her Commander's easy acceptance of the offer.

Tali grips her hands and guides her, slow and steady, putting her through her paces. Faintly she calls out the rhythm _1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3_ and gives Shepard a twirl, tight and dizzing, it catches her off guard and out of breath, but she recovers, only a little unsteady on her feet. The moves are foreign to her, one of the Quarian dances, she's sure, but there's hints of the tango and samba and so long as Shepard kept looking at her feet, she's pretty good.

Well, maybe not good, but she doesn't fall on her face. Tali's laughter is genuine, surpirse and happiness threading through each of her words.

"Y'know, get a few drinks in you and you're moves aren't so bad, Shepard."

"Get a few drinks in me and my _everything_ isn't so bad," she snarks back, feeling reckless. She waggles her brow in what she hopes is seductiveness.

"Shepard, you don't mean-"

"You bet I do."

It's times like this that Shepard really hates the damn suits, not being able see Tali's face. Panic lodges underneath her breastbone and she's sure she's overstepped, misplaced her footing and landed flat on her face, just like she always knew she would.

Shepard coughs, feeling a blush that has nothing to do with the rum spreading across her cheeks. "I-how about we pretend that never happened, huh?"

Tali cocks her head, clearly wanting to make sure Shepard could pick up her body queues. "It's just, the suit and everything, it's not so easy, especially with-" she hesitates and Shepard's mind spins. Maybe the floor a bit too.

"Your Commander?"

"With my friend." Tali admonishes, voice silky soft and vulnerable.

"I'll just try to keep my foot out of my mouth and on the dance floor where it stands a better chance of not damaging my social graces."

Tali snorts. 

"Yea, yea, I know," Shepard responds with a weary sigh.

"Sometimes it's too easy," Tali throws back before performing one of the fancy dips and twirls. She makes it look so effortless.

"I would, though you know that? I mean, I would follow you to the edges of the universe and back," Tali continues after a moment and it takes Shepard's breath away.

"Let's hope it never comes to that." Tali nods, sober. Shepard is suddenly all too aware of the bodies around them, the pressing tightness of the club. She takes a deep steadying breath. Tali pulls her in close and lays her against Shepard's shoulder, lacing their fingers together.

"How about a raincheck? Someday when all this is over?"

Shepard smiles.

"Yeah, someday."


End file.
